Slendrina's Mom
Slendrina's Mom is the secondary antagonist in most of the games in the mobile horror videogame series Slendrina. She is a vengeful, malevolent, powerful, restless and hostile female spirit who, alongside Slendrina , attempts to kill the player for entering her territory because of the curse of her family. She most probably died at 65+ years old, due to her appearance and also a picture in the 4th game of her, Slendrina and Slenderman from when they were alive. History She first appears as the secondary antagonist of Slendrina 2D, and uses her claws to kill the player. However, she can be defeated by the sword, but she will respawn. She returns in the fourth game alongside Slendrina, and will jumpscare the player, but apparently not kill them. In Slendrina: The Asylum, she is the secondary and one of he two antagonists (with Slendrina), She haunts an asylum where she has been possibly internated and where Slendrina posssibly used to visit her. She doesn't appear again until the 8th game, Slendrina: The Cellar 2, where she, along with Slendrina's Child, is the secondary antagonist. In Slendrina: The Forest, she is one of the two antagonists. In the last game, Slendrina X, she first appears when the player unlocks a secret room where a jail is found. Slendrina's mom is shown locked up in the cage and she will stand there doing absolutely nothing, motionless like a dead body. However, after the player leaves the room, she will instantly break free, but will not appear again until the minigame where you imprison Slendrina's spirit in a book. After Slendrina has been exorcised, she will turn into a giant head and chase the player until he reaches the entrance area of the castle. If the player collides with her, he will instantly die, possibly due to being swallowed or crushed by a great to force. She reappears in the 2017 spiritual successor Granny, and was introduced in Version 1.5. In order to summon her, you need to reveal the secret room in Bedroom 3 covered by a bookshelf, then put the book on the pedestal. She will appear from behind a wall made of a strange substance (possibly the same substance used to collapse Slendrina's castle), and stand there as a motionless dead body exactly like she did in Slendrina X. However, unlike Slendrina X, she will not become hostile towards the player and will remain in the room. Slendrina's Mom wears a white dress which is identical, but larger than Slendrina's, has short white hair, white ghostly eyes, gray skin, sharp claws, an angry expression and a very long gaping mouth with sharp teeth. Slendrina's Mom will not teleport and appear at random like her daughter, but instead she will run to the player when she spots them, with a speed as fast as that of Granny's on Hard mode. When she gets close enough to the player, she will scratch them to death. In Slendrina X, her attack changes. In the escape sequence, she will chase the player as a giant head and kill them on impact if they don't rush to the exit. She can not be harmed by anything. When she spots you, she will chase you, and a specific music will play. When she is chasing you, run as fast as you can, don't turn around you and look for the map to find a house. When you get into a house, close the door and hide into another room or rush upstairs. Abilities: Flight: she can do this in Slendrina: The Cellar 2 and possibly even in the escape sequence of Slendrina X when she chases the player as a giant head Deadly slash: her main attack is slashing the player. However, in Slendrina X, she chooses to chase the protagonist as a giant head and swallow or crush them on impact if they don't rush fast enough to the exit Shapeshifting: in The House of Slendrina, Angelene can turn her body into that of a spider's, and in Slendrina X, she makes her body disappear and her head grow giant. Mass manipulation: Described at "Shapeshifting". Teleportation: Slendrina's mother also has the ability to pass through walls, as she is a spirit Family Slendrina (deceased daughter/spirit) Slenderman (deceased husband/supernatural entity) Slendrina's Child (deceased infant grandson/spirit) Granny (mother) Slendrina's Husband (son-in-law) Category:Vengeful Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Dark Forms Category:Noncorporeal Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Murderer Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Magic Category:Bogeymen Category:Deceased